Heart of a Mesmer
by heartslocks
Summary: *Season 4 Spoilers* When Bo's Heart was Sacrificed, Vex's heart was as well. Vex has found a way to get her back. However, for it to be successful he will have to face something that could be the end of the Mesmer, and Kenzi will have to believe in something she never though was possible. A Kenzi/Vex post season 4. Some Language, **Will be updated over Spring Break***
1. Chapter 1

Glass shattered as the Janus fae slammed its head through the glass table.

"Sorry about that lovely, but I am tired of pussyfooting around. Know this, If you do not give me what I seek, I will make you watch as you kill everyone you ever loved in the most creative way I can think of before killing you, so I will ask again, can you do what I asked?"

Vex giggled manically as he slammed the fae's head into the table again…just for good measure of course.

"Yes…Damn you to hell, I will do it, but know that there will be consequences."

"Blah Blah Blah all that when one door closes another opens shit gets old, I don't care about the consequences. I never have, now do it … or tonight your family will be my personal entertainment old man."

Vex released the fae from his hold as he said "Then let 's get this party started."

Vex sat on the chair across from the Janus fae watching as the other made the preparations to do what he asked, to bring Her back to him. He would have never left if he would have known what was to happen. He would have broken his own blood oath to protect her. A life time of regrets and pain paled in comparison of what he had been through since she had sacrificed herself. That damn little wisp of a human girl had stolen his heart, and here he had though he had lost that years ago.

Since he had found out what had happened he had been searching for a way to bring her back. Not alongside the Succubitch mind you. It was because of her She was gone. Her heart had to be sacrificed to close the portal, but it wasn't only her heart, but his as well, his Kenzi.

Vex had called in every favor he was owed, and well used his dashing personality to take care of the rest. After all who could resist him? It had taken months of pouring over books, and god how he hated reading to even find a possible way to bring Kenzi back, then even longer to find a Janus fae, the only ones with the ability to open up doorways between life and death, the past and future.

No one knew why he hunted a Janus, or why he had called in all of his favors. Most just assumed it was one of his normal devious plots to create havoc. This time it was different though, something in him change when he had learned of her death, the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back so to speak. He had tried to ignore the feelings he had for her when she was still alive, always reminding himself she was a lowly human pet, and he the last of his kind. That why he had left her the first time. She made him want to be a better fae, she made him want to try to redeem himself, but he knew that wasn't possible, he was too much of a coward to face his past. But, then he had gotten the news.

He had flown into a rage when he had found out, and well let's just say his reputation had grown after taking out several people in the vicinity. But after that the pain had come, and the obsession. She was the only one who ever saw good in him, that ever believe that he could change. For Christ sakes he had given her his favorite ebony handled makeup brush. He admitted what he had denied while she had still been alive, his love for her, that the little Russian terror had swindled his heart alongside a couple of other things like his favorite mascara.

All he could think about was getting her back, to hear her call him Vexter, and to play the latest addition of Robot Hookers with him. He knew that even if he got her back that she would never love him, he had done too much in his life for her to love him, but she would be alive, she would make her cheeky little remarks and have a blatant disregard for the fact he could break her like a twig. She would be Kenzi, and that is all that mattered to him. That she was alive in the world, even if she never loved him, she would always be his, his heart, his soul, his redemption. Any price he would have to pay would be worth that.

"So What's it going to be old man, a quick romp in the back room, I promise I won't tell the misses." Vex laughed to hide his true worries.

"No you little hedonistic prick, I can open the door to bring her back, but when I open the door to retrieve her soul, it will open a door into your soul. All that you have done, all the pain, misery, and chaos you have ever caused will come to the forefront. I can bring her back, but you on the other hand may lose what little bit of sanity you have remaining, if not your life as well and even then it might not work" The Janus said.

"Oh goody" Vex stated with a crazy smile "I think that you would have been jumping at the chance to finally off me, the dark Mesmer…the Morrigan's assassin. They would write ballads about your bravery from here to the halls of the Ash."

"Yes. But it ever got out that I you died in the process of me bringing back a HUMAN girl from the dead my family is a good as dead. "

"They are as good as dead if you don't do this Janus, and I'm in the mood for a little foreplay tonight."

"Fine, so be it, we shall begin." Said Janus as he began to strap Vex into the chair "Oooh Kinky, and you didn't even buy me dinner first" Vex pouted.

"And shut up for once, I have to concentrate to maintain the portal. Once it is open it will feed off of the energy produced by your facing your past. As long as you confront all that you have caused the portal will remain open. This should give me enough time to draw her here. However, for her to cross into this realm your souls have to have a connection. What article that she possessed did you bring so I can track her."

"Over there in the bag, the makeup kit." Vex stated. It was the same one he had given her, he nicked it from the Succuho's house during the funeral. She probably didn't even notice it was gone.

"Then we begin" The Janus stated as he placed the brush set in the middle of the circle. Vex took a deep breath to comment on how he would like that back when it hit him.

Screaming filled the rooms as Vex struggled against his restraints and increased and the Janus kept chanting. All he could fill is pain, worse than any torture he had been through, worse than the Una Mens, worse than cutting off his own hand. The pain coursed through his body as his mind was filled with images. His mother taking her last gasping breath, he brother dead beside her, the look of understanding in her eyes when she realized it was him that had betrayed them."

The images kept coming, everything he had blocked, all the emotions, all the suffering, it kept coming crushing him under its weight.

He screamed and begged for mercy as the years and torment kept pulsing through him, the pain of a mother drowning her children, the pain of a husband slitting his throat at the dinner table, the pain of the family as they watched.

He wanted to shut it off, to stop it all but the only sane though in his head was her. She was all that kept him going. He had said he would go to hell and back for her, and now he was.

The Janus opened his eyes as the portal opened. He looked at the Mesmer in astonishment. Tears of blood were streaming down the Mesmer's face, blood pooled around the Mesmer's hands where the straps bit into his arms. Never before had he seen such a strong and brutal reaction to the portal opening. Froth tinted with blood foamed out of the one called Vex's mouth as he screamed. The sound sent shivers down the Janus's spine "all the pain you have caused you now experience, better beings than you have sat in that chair and never returned, and all this for a mere human."

With that the Janus turned his attention to the portal and began to draw the mortal girls soul toward him. When he found her she was shivering in the wastelands of Hal. "How unusual" The Janus whispered to himself. "There is more to this human that meets the eye, for she should not be residing here."

Kenzi jumped as the being approached her. She brandished a dead stick as the thing that approached her as she stumbled away from it. She had no clue how long she had been here in this freezing wasteland. It seems like ages and she was hella cold. She had kept moving though trying to find her way back to her family, hoping they were looking for her.

"Get the hell b-b-back for two f-f-faced freak" Kenzi cried boldly as she brandished her stick.

"You know you should really d-d-o something about that, don't they make creams for having an extra face or something."

"Shhh mortal one, I am here to lead you back to the one that seeks you. If you wish to return to the land of the living you will follow me."

"Hellz yea, the land of non-walk in freezing Hell and shoes, god Bo better have kept all my shoes." Exclaimed Kenzi.

"It is not this Bo that seeks you, but the one named Vex."

"Vexter, Seriously, the "I only think of myself and hate humans" Vex?" She asked in surprise as she began to follow the being back.

"Yes, it is his sacrifice and his love that have opened the portal for me to find you" The Janus explained.

"Wait, hold it right there Mr. Two face, His what, Vexter doesn't love me, the only person Vex lurves is himself" Kenzi shouted as she stumbled over the fact it was Vex, and not Bo who had found her.

"The portal can only be opened by a sacrifice and one who has crossed can only return if the one who makes the sacrifice has a soul connection, So If you doubt that he loves you, if you believe that there soul connection then do not cross or you will be stuck in neither realm and all hope of a return is lost forever."

Kenzi stopped dead in her tracks. "Ha dead in my tracks, best death pun ever" Kenzi Thought "But come on Kenzers, Vex doesn't love you, how can he. He has killed like a gazillion and ten peeps, betrayed you, works for the Dark Bitch herself as an assassin, and get his jollies off doing so. Yeah Vex is mega hot in a dark maniac who loves makeup and corsets kinda way, but he doesn't love me. How could he, I'm just a mortal."

"So what shall it be mortal, is his sacrifice in vain, or shall we proceed." Asked the Janus.

Kenzi Started walking again still trying to sort things out, how could vex love her, Vex did not love anything but mayhem. Not that she didn't think he was capable of more, just that he didn't want to be capable of more. She walked in silence for a while until she saw a shimmering portal ahead. Suddenly a though struck her, the she had been so thrown by the thought that Vex loved her the other part had not registered.

"Yo, you keep talking about a sacrifice, what did he sacrifice" Kenzi asked worried.

"He must face his past to secure your future. That is the way that I work." Responded the Janus

"Thanks for the cryptic riddle wrapped in a mystery there Doctor Jykell. Can Mr. Hyde respond now in a less mysterious fae way." Replyied Kenzi.

They were a few yards away from the portal made and Kenzi really wanted an answer before they arrived. She didn't want to risk ending up some super fae time warp no man land place thingy based on some supposed love Vex felt for her unless she felt he was in danger. After all she did care about the dark fae jackass more than she cared to admit.

"He had to face all the suffering, pain and misery that he had ever caused, everything in his past had to be relieved and addressed in order to give you a future. Everything relieved is a sacrifice and is transformed into time that is given to you so that you may live again. Even if there is a connection He may forfeit his sanity."

"Oh Shiznet, Vex is like a thousand years old, his whole life has been about pain and torture, oh Vexy what did you do" Kenzi cried as she began to run toward the portal.

As she neared the portal she began to hear the screams. The screams she heard were so full of pain that she wanted to vomit. She ran harder. What she saw about stopped her heart. Tears of blood streamed down Vex's face, veins were popping out all over his body, and his hands were covered in blood where straps bound him to a chair. His eyes were almost all red where the blood veins had burst in them. The pain she saw was unbearable, she had to save him; Without even a pause she leapt through the portal and slammed into the floor.

In the next breath she had reached him and was shouting at the Janus to make it stop as she untied his bindings. "I back Vexy, you did it, you saved me" she said as she stroked his face as he continued to scream. "I'm here, I'm back, oh god, make it stop!" she screamed as she cried with him

Suddenly the portal closed and at the exact same moment Vex stopped screaming, he slumped against her. Kenzi frantically felt for a pulse as she screamed "No, NO , NO!" Do not do this for me, do not die to bring me back, please, please Vexy come back to me."

The Janus watched in amazement as the little mortal beat on the Mesmer begging him to come back. How could one so innocent wish for one so dark.

Kenzi continued to beat on Vex, begging and pleading, when Abruptly Vex pushed her off of him and stood up. He flailed out his hand and the Janus started to choke himself. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Vex screamed in pure unhinged rage.

VEX!" Kenzi screamed as she picked herself off the ground only to be flung against a wall. She hit hard enough to break the dry wall and landed with a whimper. She cried in pain when she tried to pick herself up, "Please Vexter, help me, come back to me." She pleaded hoping he could hear her.

Vex stumbled as he heard the whimper, he knew that voice, someone was hurting her. He tried to bring himself back from the darkness that threatened to overtake him completely. She was him light, he had to find her. He dropped his hands as scrubbed at his face trying to think clearly, trying to rub out the images that he had just relieved over and over. He needed to find her, he needed to help her.

"Please Vexter, help me, come back to me." He heard her cry and turned toward the sound of her voice. Please don't be in my head, please be real he begged." He ran his hands over his face again, trying to see the present and not the past. The physical wounds began to throb and he focused on that, physical pain was in the present. He knew that, it's why he hired the top dominatrix's to inflict pain on him. Physical pain kept him from focusing on the past, so he began to focus on the pain in his arms, the pain in his legs, in his eyes. Pain, good ol' physical pain. It would lead him back to her, to his heart.

Kenzi struggled to stand so she could reach him but the Janus held her back. "No, he has to find his own way back from the madness. He does not know what is real and what is not, he sees the past when he is meant to see the future. He must finish the journey on his own.

Kenzi wept as she watched Vex scrub at his face and scream in outrage. He walked in circles screaming random parts of half formed sentences. "Please Vex, I see it now, please come back to me my love." She pleaded. As she said it she knew it was true.

Vex was her love. It wasn't just because of all that he had done to bring her back, she had been in love with him for a long time but was too afraid to admit it. Too afraid of what Bo, Dyson, Trick, and the others would say. Too afraid to admit that though she had cared about Hale, she had always loved Vex deep down but was terrified that he could never love her as a human. Death however changed that. She no longer cared about fae politics or acceptance. She cared about Vex and him coming back from this in one piece.

Kenzi broke free from the Janus and ran to Vex's side. She grabed his face and slammed his lips into hers she kissed him frantically before pulling back and screaming "Dammit Vex, Come back to me Now! We have to go play Robot Hookers, and have makeup parties, and go shopping for killer outfits. We have to grab this chance by its man parts and ride it for all its worth. I love you, I always have, no get your head on straight so we can start living!"

"Well, All you had to do was ask Love, Screaming like a harpy only gets me riled up" A thick accent said cutting through her tiraid.

Kenzi looked up into his blood shot eyes and saw something that she had never thought to see, partly because well she had been dead, and partly because it was Vex. She saw Love.

She reached up and tenderly stoked his face "Come on Vexter, let's get you cleaned up. Me as well as I am sure I smell like Death." She joked as she pulled him toward what she hoped was a bathroom. "Hope you don't mind two face, but the love of my life and I have to get cleaned up."

A while longer Kenzi and Vex were sitting in the room with a Janus again.

"Sorry about the whole trying to kill you earlier old man, I was a little bit out of my mind, Love and all that nonsense you see, I would have killed ya too if this hadn't have worked." Said Vex. "But I'm a different man now, Oh don't look so worried love, I Haven't changed all that much. I will still be the maddening Mesmer who loves to cause trouble, but I think my days working for the Morrigan are over."

Kenzi Smiled up at Vex and snuggled closer to Vex, she still haden't sorted everything out but she knew it wasn't over yet. They still had to go back home and explain what had happened. To make others see Vex as she saw him. After all Vex was still aligned with the dark, and there was the whole coming back from the dead thing just in case the rest wasn't enough to handle.

"There is something I should tell you." The Janus said staring intently at the couple. "The Janus, as you may know, See into the Past and into the Future, and I can honestly say there has never been something like you. When Vex sacrificed his past deeds and pain to bring you back, he transferred some of his soul into yours. You two are truly soul bound. My dear" He said looking at Kenzi" you are no longer completely mortal, your soul now has the spark of Mesmer in it as well. If I am not mistaking this will allow you to live as long as he does, there also may have been some transference of power, but I am not certain."

Kenzi clapped her hand as she bounced up and down beside Vex "Easily there poppet, Old Vexy has just went through hell and back, it might take a while before I can handle much bouncing." Vex said laughing.

"But you do realize what this means don't you! I am not the weak mortal one anymore. I won't grow old and die AHHH I so happy I won't be repeating that for a long time, once was enough!"

"I agree Love" Vex said. He was actually happy. For the first time in his very long life he knew what true happiness felt like. He heart was back. She wouldn't waste away before him with old age. She would be by his side, being his heart, his life, his hope for tomorrow. "So how bout we go break the news to the Succubus and her mutt, I am sure the Human doctor would love to examine you as well" Vex said before leaning down and whispering in her ear "But not before I get to."

The Janus lead them to the door, glad to see the Mesmer go, but at the same time knowing he was changed, well as much as someone like him could change. He would still be a killer and cause plenty of mayhem, but this time for mostly the right reasons. He contemplated the couple from the window as they walked down the street. He had never seen such a unique pairing. Nothing like this had ever occurred since the beginning of time, he was intrigued for the first time in a millennia over where this couple would end up. One so dark and with so much to repent for, bound with one who was so full of love and life. The future would be very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzi sat looking out the window. After leaving the Janus fae's house Vex and her had went back to his apartment that he kept in London. She should be sleeping, she was tired and stressed, but too many thoughts were running through her mind, too many questions and not enough answers. Bring brought back from the dead tended to do that to a person.

She watched as the rain pattered against the window and fell over the city of London. It befitted her mood. She knew she should be ecstatic, she was ALIVE, Vex loved her, and in the morning they would start making the arrangements to return home. However, she was worried and stressed. She knew that there would be repercussions for what had happened. The least of which was explaining to everyone at home about her and Vex being soul bound, and frankly being soul bound worried her as well.

Growing up on the streets made a person see attachment as a weakness, a liability. She had gotten better while living with Bo, but look at what had happened to Hale. One minute he was there and the next, because of her, he was gone. Everyone who had ever loved her had left her, died, or put themselves in danger because of her. She just didn't know if she was ready to have a relationship, one that bound her in such a way to another, especially Vex. She loved him too much to see him hurt because of her. She had already seen in his eyes that what he had been through to bring her back would haunt him for a long time to come. She didn't want to cause another person she loved their life.

Add to that fact that she was no longer human, and not quite sure what she was, and she was a mess. Even though for years she had wanted to be fae, to become one of them, now that she was one… at least somewhat, she was sad. She didn't want to lose the human part of her; she never wanted to gain the attitude that she was somehow better than all the other humans. Everything kept running through her head making her crazy. She let out a sigh and she leaned her head against the rain streaked glass as tears began to run down her face.

Vex leaned against the doorframe as he watched her gazing out the window. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was back ….and here with him. He could sense her sadness and worry from across the room but knew she needed time to try to sort everything out. There was so much to sort out for the both of them. He didn't want her to know that he was still fighting off images from his past and in enough pain to make cutting off his hand look like a love tap. He had to stay strong for her.

Insecurity rushed through him as he watched her sigh and tears run down her face. A feeling that was as foreign to him as his love for her was. He didn't know how to handle this, this soft mushy feelings stuff. He wasn't any good at it. He was good at killing, creating chaos, and caring about only himself, not anyone else, especially not someone who was his heart. He had ignored his own heart for too long to know how to address it now.

He worried that she would end up hating him for this; that she would learn who he truly was, see him as others saw him. He didn't think he could be what she needed and deserved. He was worried about what the others would say and do when they learned that he and Kenzi were soul bound. Probably accuse him of some nefarious plot. He still didn't much care about their opinions, but knew that Kenzi would.

Vex pushed himself off the door frame and made his way toward her as he saw her shoulders begin to shake. He reached out a hand and lightly laid it on her shoulder, just to let her know he was there. After a second Kenzi reached up wrapping her hand around his and turned to face him. No words were spoken as she buried her head against his chest and wept. Vex wrapped him arms around her, offering the only comfort that he knew how, praying that it was enough, that he was enough.

Dawn had begun to paint the sky when she had finally cried herself to sleep against him. Neither of them had spoken during the night, no words had been needed. He had carried her into the bedroom and cradled her against him, lightly stoking her hair, until he too had fallen asleep.

The next day the Kenzi woke still cradled in Vex's arms. She softly unfolded his arms from around her and turned so she could see him. Dark shadows stood out under his eyes, and there were lines of pain and worried etched on his face. She ran a hand along his forehead, as she did so the lines lessened and the softest smile played across his lips.

He had held her all night, comforted her as she cried her heart out. She would have never thought he was capable of showing such tenderness as he had. Just looking at him now brought flutters to her heart. She loved him, and now in the light of day everything was full of hope, there was still worry, but hope was there as well. She knew that with him beside her they could conquer anything. Even convincing Bo, Dyson, and Trick that what they had was real. She was excited to go see Bo and the team, she knew they must all be suffering still, and she wanted to end that as soon as possible.

The next few weeks and probably months would be stressful. Her and Vex needed some serious alone time to sort things out and figure out how to handle everything, but first she needed to get home. To see Bobo, D-man, Trickster, and even Lauren and let them know she was alive. To find out where they stood on the whole Vexter Kenzi smash up. First however, she had to wake a certain Mesmer up.

Kenzi bent and ligtly kissed Vex along his cheek "Hey Vexy, time to wake up" she whispered as she trailed kisses along his jaw. She felt a change in his breathing and looked up into his eyes. For a moment they just sat there lost in each other's gaze.

"Hello love" Vex said as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. "How are you feeling?" He asked with worry tinging his voice.

She smiled at him again "Better, my man, better thanks to you. Now get yo ass up. Mama needs some pancakes." She laughed down at him, pleased to see the worry ease from his eyes and a grin appear on his lips.

"Pancakes huh, is that what kids these days are calling it?" He laughed as he quickly turned her over and pinned her down. "Well you just so happen to be in luck dearie, for I am the pancake master." Vex said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Kenzi sank into the kiss that left her breathless. Her entire body tingled with the knowledge that this was Vex, he was hers. She had dreamed about this since he had lived in the clubhouse with her and Bo. The kiss deepened and she could taste the singular taste that was pure Vex.

Suddenly Vex pulled back and looked down at her grinning before he jumped out of bed with a flourish and proclaimed "Cinnamon!" and laughed at the confused look on Kenzi's face.

He reached out and tweaked her nose. "the secret ingredient to my pancakes is Cinnamon." He stated before bounding form the room. Kenzi groaned and threw a pillow at him before slumping back into the bed only to be greeted with a mischievous laugh that was typical Vex.

"Come on love, I learned to make pancakes from François Vatel himself. Well prior to him running himself through with a sword over a dish being served late. He was always a bit overly dramatic." Vex called as he peeked his head around the open door.

Kenzi smiled as she rolled out of bed. She made her way into the kitchen only to see vex dancing around in a pink ruffled apron contrasting spectacularly with his leather pants and fishnet shirt. She plopped down on a counter and watched him work as he told her stories about the intrigues of court life when Vatel was alive. She grinned at him when he handed her a cup of coffee. "Ahhhh, ambrosia" she sighed after taking a sip.

After breakfast they had set about making plans for their return back home. Thankfully Vex had a lot of contacts in the city that could fix her up with a new living identity in no time at all. All the other arrangements were made for the most part. They had even gone shopping for new clothes and shoes for her. Oh the shoes. How she had missed them. Being stuck in the same outfit and shoes for almost a year was almost as bad as dying.

Vex looked over at Kenzi prancing through the living room in yet another pair of shoes that he had gotten her. This particular pair was six inch heels that were black pvc with a pewter colored heel that looked like a spine and laced up her calf. All afternoon they had flitted from one shop to the next laughing and obtaining anything they wished, some by normal means, and some do to one or the others particular skill set. They had even made a game out of it seeing who could walk out with the most unlikely item. He had won of course, Kenzi's face as someone wrapped up a cash register for him was priceless. She had worried some about the consequences until he pointed out the person who did it was the owner of the store. That had sent her into peals of laughter.

However, he knew that this afternoon had partly been a show for both of them; he was still fighting off images and feeling of all those that he had wronged and trying to no curl up in a ball and cry like a ninny. He also knew she was still worried about the reaction her return with him would bring. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her as she pranced by in her heels and pulled her onto his lap.

"It will be alright love, I know your worried about me, but I am all dark and powerful as they say, I can take anything they throw at me with one hand tied behind my back. Literally." He said trying to ease her worry.

"I know Vexter, I just wish it wouldn't be as hard as I know it's going to be. But you have to promise me, that no matter what they say or do you won't hurt them. " She said looking into his eyes with a pleading look.

"Oh, where the bloody fun in that?" He said until he saw the look on her face "OK, fine, I won't hurt your darling Bobo and her rat pack."

"Thank you Vexy. Now how about we opens da Robot Hookers . You have the home field advantage this time, but I'm still gonna beat you suckka." Kenzi exclaimed as she wiggled out of his lap to retrieve the game.

"So this is it" Kenzi said. She was just the teensiest bit afraid of everything that would occur when they got back home. They were standing outside the airport as some porters loaded their luggage onto some trolleys.

"Yes Love, time to face the music so to speak." Vex said as he wrapped his arms around her. "We will stop at my place before going to the clubhouse and drop everything off. Let you have some time to get all gussied up for the big reveal. Oh I cannot wait to see their faces, do you think I should record it?" He asked only half joking.

Breathing in a deep breath Kenzi nodded her head. As the cab drove her and Vex toward his home she tried to kill the nerves. "Ok Kenzter you can do this, it's nothing much, just the normal everyday Surprise everyone I am back from the dead. I mean they are fae, it has to be somewhat normal for them right." She thought to herself.

"Vex" she suddenly blurted "promise me one more thing before we do this. Promise me that no matter what happens, what we go through, what anyone says, that we will make it through, we will always love each other."

Vex looked down at the amazing girl next to him. "She is so brave" he thought to himself. "Not only is she not a complete and total mess over the being dead fiasco, but is willing to stand up to her friends for me of all people. " He shook his head in bewilderment and awe

"I will never stop loving you Kenzi, you are my heart, I may not always show it, or be the person you need me to be, but know that I will never willingly lose you ever again. You are my heart, and I learned the hard way that I cannot live without you. I give you my blood oath right here and now that I will stand by your side, love you, and never let you go."

Kenzi was amazed at the passion and honesty she heard in Vex's voice. She wrapped her arms around and held onto him as he whispered into her ear "Love, whenever you doubt this or are afraid remember that even death could not stand between us."

"Hot damn man, you know how to turn a girls heart to mush" She joked into Vex's chest as the car pulled up in front of his house. "So, what kicks does a girl wear when having a back from the dead bash anyway?" she asked "I know just the thing love" Vex replied as he led her into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is a small chapter, but don't worry, I will add more within the week. I just wanted to give all the lovely people that had left fabulous reviews for me something to tide them over. I fully intend to complete this story, though my updates will be sporadic as my muse tends to get drunk and pass out sometimes. **

Vex staggered as Kenzi yet again grabbed onto his shirt. "What now woman?!" he asked in mild frustration. "Just give me a minute" Kenzi replied "This is going to be worse than the time I had to explain to my Nona how I ended up passed out in the floor, naked, with floaties on."

Vex just stared at Kenzi "This is the fourth time we have stopped on the way up to the clubhouse, It really will be Christmas at this rate, come on already. You love Bo, Bo loves you, and mushy mushy stuff will ensue. Then after all the hysterics and crying we can all go have a merry ol' time drowning ourselves in what passes for drinks at the Dal. So hold on to your knickers lovie, cause this is about to get fun."

With that statement Vex opened the door to the clubhouse with a flourish and stepped in. "Honey, I'm home" he called.

Vex looked at the three individuals who were currently in a state of shock. Bo and Tamsin were sitting on the couch and Dyson was leaning against the kitchen counter. Every single one of them wore the exact same mask of shock at the brash entrance. Slowly each of their faces transformed into masks of hate and anger.

Bo was the first to react in her typical way. Which, of course was screaming "I'm going to kill you" while brandishing a wicked looking knife as she began to lunge toward Vex. Tamsin was on Bo's heels and going into skull mode and Dyson was growling as he stalked toward Vex. Of course though Vex was prepared for this happy family reunion and made the most of it.

"Nuh Uh Un" He taunted in a singsong manner as he thrust his arm out in front of him. All three of the very pissed off people in front of him stopped. "Uncle Vexy has brought you a deliciously unexpected Christmas present, and I think that killing me would land you on Santa's naughty list." He mocked. How he did love annoying these uptight goody fae types.

"You better explain yourself Vex before I rip you throat out, you know you can't control me." Dyson ground out.

"Well I happened to come across something that I thought you might want returned to you." Vex called out playfully, but come on really, it was just so much fun to irritate them.

Bo tried to lunge at him, but he just tightened his powers around her. "What Vex, what shit storm did you bring to our door know. Another adopted son?" Bo replied through clenched teeth.

"No my sexy succu-bunny, It is something that belonged to you" Vex responded. He really was having to much fun, Kenzi was going to make him pay, but this was worth it.

"Fine Vex, I'll play your stupied game. What did you find that belonged to me?" Bo virtually screamed at him. Vex just grinned at her and replied in a manner that he knew would hit her like a slap in the face.

"Your Heart"

At that even Dyson stopped growling. All three of them looked at him in confusion, anger, disbelief, and hope and then immediately turned their attention to the entrance when Vex moved out of the way.

Kenzi stood in the doorframe with one arm crossed over her waist and the other crooked into a little wave. She stood there a second before a halfhearted "Ta Da" passed through her lips.

With that Bo slumped to the floor as Tamsin gasped in disbelief and tears filled her eyes. Dyson was slowly looked back and forth between Vex and Kenzi asking "How, how did you bring her back" repeatedly like it was a mantra.

"Oh, I really wish you would have let me film that love, this is a much better reaction than I had hoped for. The unaligned love machine fainting. Oh, no one is going to believe this." Vex laughed as he clapped his hands together like a small child.

Kenzi punched him in the arm as she made her way over to Bo who Tamsin and Dyson had carried to the couch. She stood there awkwardly for a minute trying to gage Dyson and Tamsin's reaction to her reappearance.

Suddenly both of them grabbed her into a huge hug. Tamsin was sobbing, and Kenzi was crying, and even Dyson had tears on his face. "you're back, you're really back" both of them kept saying as they stroked her head and face trying to convince themselves that this was real. This went on for a few minutes with have formed sentences coming from all parties. "We looked for you….we were lost without you…Bo almost didn't make it…I missed you…..I love you…we are so happy your back…"

Kenzi just nodded, hugging them both back hard trying not to choke on all the emotion she was feeling at being back home, but finally she managed to respond "Yes, I'm home, thanks to Vex. I missed you all more than rap misses Tupac." Then she smiled through her tears and laughed " Now let's wake up my bestie."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO


End file.
